


proposal

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [6]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: m8: wish me luck?dino: <333 good luckdino: even tho you probably don’t need it





	

**jisoo christ:** okay so

**jisoo christ:** update on what is currently happening in the household

 **jisoo christ:** jeonghan is watching my little pony for some reason

 **jisoo christ:** jun is asleep on minghao who looks 110% done with life

 **jisoo christ:** chan and hansol are trying to figure out a rubiks cube

 **jisoo christ:** seungkwan and dk are playing some sort of card game

 **jisoo christ:** its go fish i just heard it

 **jisoo christ:** and hoshi is texting someone, probably jihoon because i can see hearts on the name

 **bitter:** hold the fuck up

 **bitter:** soonyoung wtf

 **hoshi means star:** <3333333

 **hoshi means star:** LOVE YOU

 **bitter:** okay thats it we are buying you a new phone because i cannot deal with the capital letters

 **hoshi means star:** OKAY

 **bitter:** lets go

 **bitter:** see you all later

 **gr8:** bye!

 **jisoo christ:** minghao are you okay

 **gr8:** nope

 **gr8:** can someone please get jun off me i only have one hand i can use and its not really helpful the way its positioned

 **jisoo christ:** coming

 **im ur dad now:** okay i just read these messages why is jeonghan watching my little pony

 **angel:** it was on

**jisoo christ:** you've been watching it for a while

**angel:** ….

 **angel:** it was on

 **jisoo christ:** the remote is beside you

 **angel:** dont call me out like this

 **jisoo christ:** if looks could kill i would probably be dead with that glare jeonghan

 **angel:** i know

 **angel:** rip hong jisoo 2k17

 **jisoo christ:** rude

 **angel:** <33

* * *

10:14 am

 **m8:** chan i need your help

 **dino:** private chat waddup

 **m8:** can you come into my room i need to show you something

 **dino:** yep

* * *

10:25 am

 **dino:** !!!!

 **m8:** i know we cant actually get married but still

 **dino:** !!!!!!!!!!

 **m8:** do you think he’ll like it??

**dino:** you’re actually asking that question?

**dino:** of course he’ll like it

**dino:** he’s your boyfriend

**m8:** do you think he’ll say yes?

**dino:** if i could i would punch you but i am weak and it would raise questions

**dino:** but yeah theres a 99.99999999999999999% chance he’ll say yes bc he’s put up with your shit for this long

 **m8:** hey

 **dino:** it’s true tho

* * *

10:34 am

 **m8:** love

 **june:** hey  <3

**m8:** <3

**m8:** wanna go out for lunch?

 **june:** it’s 10:34??

 **m8:** so

 **june:** sure

 **june:** just wait a second so i can get dressed

 **m8:** ill be waiting outside

 **june:** okay

* * *

**m8:** we’re leaving now

 **dino:** okay  <3

 **m8:** wish me luck?

 **dino:** <333 good luck

 **dino:** even tho you probably don’t need it

 **m8:** see you soon chan

 **dino:** bye minghao!

* * *

11:02 am

 **what is my name:** oh look im finally here at a reasonable time and not ten at night

**what is my name:** i will ask again

**what is my name:** what the frick is this chat

 **kookie:** hello bambam

 **what is my name:** oh hi jungkook

 **what is my name:** why am i here

 **kookie:** i added you

 **sunflower:** who dis

 **what is my name:** kunpimook bhuwakul

 **sunflower:** haha

 **sunflower:** what

 **what is my name:** gotta go now

 **kookie:** bye bambam

 **what is my name:** bye jungkook, bye ‘sunflower’

 **sunflower:** goodbye

 **sunflower:** @ jungkook who dat

 **kookie:** well i kinda stole kookie’s phone

 **sunflower:** what is it with you guys and stealing each others phones

 **sunflower:** and who u

 **kookie:** yeah it just kinda happens

 **kookie:** namjoon steals jin’s phone

 **kookie:** yoongi will steal whatever phone is closest

**kookie:** i am j-hope

**sunflower:** hello!!

**kookie:** hi

**kookie:** i do not know your names

**sunflower:** i am seokmin

 **sunflower:** usually im just called dk so you can go with that

 **kookie:** okay

 **kookie:** kookie wants his phone back

 **kookie:** bye dk

 **sunflower:** bye bye

* * *

11:45 am

 **m8:** *deep breath*

 **m8:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **m8:** ran out of space

 **child:** take after your boyfriend (??) i see

 **m8:** what

 **m8:** oh wrong phone

 **child:** wow

 **child:** a++

 **m8:** don’t judge me i just got proposed to

 **child:** !!!!!!!!!

 **child:** @ minghao I FRICKIN TOLD YOU HE’D SAY YES

 **july:** yes you did

 **child:** can y'all just get the right phone this is confusing

 **july:** sorry

 **july:** hello this is jun

 **m8:** but yes chan you did

 **july:** !!!!!!!!!

 **child:** !!!!!!

 **m8:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **mama jin:** congrat - jimin

**mama jin:** congratulations - the rest of us (minus kookie)

**mama jin:** *screaming but kinda muffled because taehyung has a pillow on his face* - kookie

 **m8:** why are only five of you in this chat you may as well just add the rest

**mama jin has added spice and pure to ‘family’**

**spice:** Hello  
****

**pure:** hi!!!

 **spice:** Hoseok we are in the same room as each other

 **sunflower:** hello hoseok

 **pure:** hi seokmin!

 **spice:** Wait you know him?

 **kookie:** nah hope was talking to him when he stole my phone

 **spice:** Okay

 **rap monster:** everyone is here

 **lil shit:** well at least we know who’s who bc yoongi is the only one that adds a capital letter in the front of each sentence

 **spice:** Rude

 **lil shit:** its true

 **spice:** Istg Taehyung

 **lil shit:** gotta dash

 **child:** rip taehyung

 **spice:** R.I.P

 **rap monster:** and jin’s just sitting there watching as yoongi chases taehyung out of the room

 **rap monster:** something broke i heard it

 **rap monster:** there goes jin

 **rap monster:** rip whoever broke that

 **child:** rip

 **m8:** rip

 **july:** rip

 **sunflower:** rip

**kookie:** rip

**chim chim:** rip

**pure:** rip

* * *

12:32 pm

 **no homeo bromeo:** casually having some leftover none pizza with left beef™

**child:** how do you even eat that like you've eaten the left beef side already now it’s just pizza base

**no homeo bromeo:** we had pizza sauce for some reason

 **no homeo bromeo:** and cheese

**no homeo bromeo:** whack in the microwave for a bit and done

**no homeo bromeo:** cheese pizza

 **child:** you realise there was cheese pizza left, right?

 **no homeo bromeo:** no there wasn’t

 **no homeo bromeo:** well then

 **no homeo bromeo:** i just checked and there is actually cheese pizza in there

 **child:** what did i tell you?

 **no homeo bromeo:** shut

 **child:** <3

 **no homeo bromeo:** ,,,,,,,,,,  <3

* * *

12:57 pm

 **hoshi means star:** IMPORTANT MESSAGE: JIHOON IS FUCKING ADORABLE

 **sasskwan:** how long does it take to buy a phone

 **hoshi means star:** WE HAVE ONE WE’RE JUST DRIVING HOME

 **hoshi means star:** AND JIHOON IS SINGING ALONG TO THIS SONG ON THE RADIO

 **hoshi means star:** AND I MEAN IVE HEARD HIM SING BEFORE BUT H O L Y S H I T

 **sasskwan:** rip kwon soonyoung 2k17

 **hoshi means star:** RIP ME

 **hoshi means star:** OKAY WE HAVE STOPPED AT SOME CAFE TO GET LUNCH GOTTA GO

 **sasskwan:** bye

* * *

2:51 pm

**bitter has added *screAMING* to ‘family’**

***screAMING*:** well then  
****

**bitter:** its funny because your name is screaming but you dont actually type in capital letters anymore

 ***screAMING*:** it feels weird not to type in capital letters anymore

 **im ur dad now:** i was gonna ask who that was but im guessing it’s hoshi

 ***screAMING*:** you would guess correctly

 **im ur dad now:** well then

 ***screAMING*:** dont quote me in this conversation

 **im ur dad now:** you can’t stop me

 ***screAMING*:** i w i l l fite you once we get home

 **bitter:** in about 5 minutes because we’re getting in the car now

 **im ur dad now:** aaaand im leaving goodbye

 ***screAMING*:** you better run

* * *

8:35 pm

**what is my name has set their own nickname to ‘*dabs*’**

**what is my name has added child to ‘family’**  
****

**child has set their own nickname to ‘frick off bambam’**  
****

**frick off bambam has left ‘family’**  
****

***dabs*:** :’(  
****

**child:** what just happened in the last 30 seconds

 ***dabs*:** yugyeom doesnt like this chat apparently

 **child:** i noticed

**Author's Note:**

> yes... totally on time...
> 
> sorry for it being a bit shorter but i am kinda maybe running out of ideas??? so if you have any please comment them <3
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
